The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens. film begins at the countryside of Modesto California where a realm portal has been opened Irelanders step out Iris (Lolirock): Whoa. Victorion: This must be a fine place to be. C.Y.T.R.O.: Yeah. Windblade (PWT): I could get used to this. Connor Lacey: This is called Modesto. It's in California, America. It's very real back at my realm. Menasor (PWT): Wow. Jeremy Belpois: Let's get doing what we're here for. whirring Boy: Huh? yelling burns The Buchanan Brothers: When You See Those Flying Saucers The Buchanan Brothers: ♪ You'd better pray to the Lord. When you see those flying saucers. It may be the coming of the Judgment Day. ♪ beeping Ben: Hey, Jerry, you might wanna check this one out. Palomar just picked it up. Looks like some type of UFO, and it's heading this way. Jerry: How many times do I have to tell you this? UFO's don't exist and we're never gonna see... Ben: Wow, its energy signiture is massive. Jerry: Holy Cheez-Its! What do we do?! No one told us what to do! The only reason I took this job you never have to do anything! Ben: Jerry, stop it. Let me caculate its impact point. Looks like, Modesto California. Jerry: Supernova, this is Red Dwarf. We actually have one! Code Nimoy! I repeat, Code Nimoy! Irelanders move to the house where Susan Murphy lives Ulrich Stern: Shall we? Emissary: I believe we shall. they heard some breathing and the slurping from a mysterious thing Irelanders look around for the mysterious noise Jessica Herleins: Who's there? Aelita Schaffner: We're not afraid of you! Agumon (Data Squad): Show yourselves! Marcus Damon: Where is that noise coming fro? Victorion: How should we know? Connor Lacey: Look! It's going into someone's bedroom. mysterious figure came into the bedroom and looks at a woman named Susan Murphy who is asleep in her bed Thomas H Norstein: We have to do something! Lalamon: He's right. Falcomon: Let's do this. then wakes up to see her friends and screams at her friends who screams back wheezed and inhaled an inhaler, the second slurped a drink and the third flashed a camera Connor Lacey: It's alright, guys. It's a false alarm. Susan Murphy: Hey, who are you people? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Cedar Wood, Ramona Wolf, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner and William Dunbar. Together, we are the Irelanders. Agent J: And you are? Susan Murphy: I'm Susan Murphy. These are my friends. Apple White: It's a pleasure to meet you, Susan. Susan Murphy: Thanks. So what I wanna know is, what are you guys doing here? It's 5:00 in the morning. Becky: Hurry, turn on the TV! Turn it on now! Derek: ...and some early morning fog, giving way to sunny skies. Seventy-five degrees. A perfect day to stop by the old folk art and craft show down at the fairgrounds, or a perfect day to marry Susan Murphy. I love you, baby. Susan: I love you, too. Derek: And good morning, Modesto! TV: Channel 172. Emissary: A marriage. camera flashed Steel: Let's get Susan ready. The Exciters: Tell Him Wendy: You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Susan: Thanks, Mom. Carl: My little girl! Susan: Daddy! Carl: Now, I want you to know that, even though I'm about to give you away... I will always be here to take care of you. Susan: Don't cry because then you'll make me cry, and that's just gonna be a mess. Carl: I can't help it! Wendy: Hello, everyone! Attention, attention! Wedding starts in 30 minutes! Mama Dietl: My beautiful daughter-in-law! Susan: Hi, Mama Dietl. Mama Dietl: It's like a fairy tale. The Weatherman and the Weatherman's Wife. Romantic. Susan: I know. Just think, this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be in Paris! And somedod, we won't just be honeymooning there. Derek will become an anchor or a foreign correspondent. And we'll travel all over the world. Mama Dietl: Honey, my fingers are crossed. One thumb is shorter than the other. Runs in the family. Susan: Derek doesn't have that. Mama Dietl: It skips a generation. You kids are gonna have it! laughing Susan: sighing Rayne Martinez: I can't